


vision in red

by zyximb



Series: ♡Valentine's Special 2018♡ [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Sehun has a huge crush on the cute stranger that stops by the pet shop every morning.





	vision in red

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt: [‘I work at a pet shop and everyday you come in on your way to work and pet every single animal here you are the purest soul™ I’m so in love’](http://happylilprompts.tumblr.com/post/157571042145/dorky-otp-prompts)
> 
> also unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes ♡

Jongin is Sehun’s best friend, has been since they were ten years old and living next door to each other. As Sehun’s best friend, Jongin has the responsibility of taking the blame for everything bad that happens to Sehun. Jongin doesn’t agree to this.

If it weren’t for him, Sehun never would’ve gotten a job at this dumb pet shop. If it weren’t for him, Sehun never would’ve developed this dumb crush on this guy that comes in every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday at 9 AM sharp.

Jongi thinks he’s being dramatic, which is probably is, but he’ll never give his best friend the satisfaction of admitting he’s right.

“You know what I found out yesterday?”

Sehun rolls his eyes as he stacks the bags of cat litter onto the top shelf, wonders why they even put these heavy bags on the top shelf anyway. “What?”

“His name’s Yixing.”

He stops lifting the last bag and pokes his head up over the shelf to look at Jongin on the other side in the next aisle. “What? How did you find that out?”

Jongin’s signature smirk pulls at his lips (Sehun hates that look) as he restocks the dog collars. “I have my ways.”

“I seriously hate you, you know that?” Sehun scoffs.

“No you don’t,” the other retorts. “Chanyeol took me to this bookstore last night to get this book he needed for class. I saw him shelving some books and saw his name tag. He works there.”

Sehun sighs. It was bad enough he had developed a huge crush that is probably going to end in him sulking in his dorm for days, but now he knows his name. And knowing his name will make it even harder to get over him.

The guy- now named Yixing- has been coming to the shop every morning ever since Sehun started working here a few months ago. He comes in with that excruciatingly adorable dimple of his and ruins Sehun’s life.

Okay so he was definitely dramatic as Jongin claimed him to be.

Yixing always comes into the shop and greets every single animal with that warm, cute smile of his in the shop before heading out the door and going on about his day. Sehun and Jongin always wondered why he does it, that is until Sehun took it upon himself to eavesdrop onto one of Yixing’s conversations with their boss.

He wasn’t being creepy or anything like that, he was just simply curious about this cute stranger and he just so happened to be near them while they were talking. Yixing had told the owner that the shop was on his way to work, which he knows now is that bookstore Jongin went to, and he enjoys stopping by before work to say hi to the animals.

Sehun hasn’t been been able to get Yixing out of his mind ever since.

“Speak of the devil, here he comes!” Jongin whistles and nods towards the front door.

Yixing’s wearing a cherry red sweater and a nice pair of blue jeans today. Sehun thinks he looks great in red.

He has a brown messenger bag slung over his shoulder and a pair of white earbuds hanging around his neck. It’s a very pretty neck, Sehun thinks.

Sehun watches his crush walk to the pen of puppies from behind a display of the newest cat food they just got in. The other’s face immediately lights up upon seeing the three young golden retrievers.

“Hi there everyone! Missed me?” Yixing giggles. The puppies greet him excitedly, their tails wagging and tongues hanging from their mouths.

“Sehunnie’s missed you, haven’t you boy?” Jongin cooes at his best friend, petting his head and mocking him. The other hisses for him to shut up and lower his voice before Yixing hears him.

Yixing doesn’t hear him, probably too immersed in petting the kittens. “If you don’t go talk to him I’m gonna push you into the display and you’ll embarrass yourself in front of him.”

Sehun rolls his eyes and huffs, he’s got to find a new best friend. “Fine, fine!”

He hesitantly walks toward the other, occasionally glancing back at his friend, who gives him an encouraging thumbs up. Yixing’s still playing the black and white kittens, his smile bright as always and his little giggle makes the butterflies in the pit of Sehun’s stomach even worse.

He clears his throat before getting the other’s attention. “H-Hey.”

Yixing looks up at him and Sehun swears his heart stopped beating for a second. “Oh, hi,” the other male chirps.

“You uh, come here a lot.” Sehun wants to slap himself in the face, what kind of pick up line is that?

Yixing giggles, “Yeah, my apartment building doesn’t allow pets so I like coming here to visit them. They’re just so cute.”

“So are you!” Sehun suddenly blurts out. He quickly shut his mouth, eyes widening as he realized what he just said. He really wants the ground to open and swallow him up right now.

“What?” Yixing asks with a tilt of his head.

“I-I mean I think you’re really cute and I have a dog so i-if you want you can come over sometime and play with him?” His heart is racing as he waits for Yixing to say something, anything.

The other looks at him for a few seconds, probably confused that this random guy is inviting him over. But then he smiles, that sweet smile Sehun loves so much and Sehun thinks he’s gonna cry from happiness.

“Sure, I’d like that.”

Okay so maybe Jongin isn’t  _that_ bad of a best friend after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo~ this is a part of my little Valentines special! I wanted to write a cute drabble based on cute prompts for each of my favorite ships so yeah this is one is sexing/layhun. if you guys are interested in reading the other ships then feel free to check them out! 
> 
> btw sorry if it wasn't as good compared to my other stories but this is my first time writing sexing and i don't read that many sexing fics (bc i can't really find many i like) so yeah i'm just not use to writing them haha but hope you guys enjoyed it anyway hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!♡♡♡
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
